prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPCMH02
is the Second episode of Futari Wa Pretty Cure Max Heart the sequel to Futari Wa Pretty Cure. Synopsis Hikari is standing on a hilltop with cherry blossoms swirling about wondering who she is and asking questions to the disembodied voice of the Queen. The Queens voice informs her that her name is Hikari and that she has a fated encounter with some people that are waiting to meet her. She then runs into Akane who is fixing up her small cafe for it's reopening. At first Akane doesn't know Hikari at all but seems to sense something from her, so she offers to take Hikari in. Meanwhile, Nagisa is talking to her mom while carrying a big plate of snacks and he mom comments that it seems like a lot just for her and Honoka. Wisdom and Elder are sitting at the table while commenting on how nice the day it. Nagisa comes in to see them arguing over the last cracker as Honoka mentions they're loudness could attract attention. As Nagisa tells them they can have one of each snack, Seekun suddenly swoops in and takes them, causing Pollun to chase her around the room until Nagisa yells at them to stop. Nagisa asks them how long they plan to stay and if the Garden of Light is in trouble. Wisdom explains that the Prism Stones will be safe as the Elder says they have to search for clues in the Garden of Rainbows. It's then Seekun goes up to a nearby mirror and asks what the object before her is, to which Nagisa and Honoka explain as the Elder continues to talk of the Heartiels and that 12 of them have appeared. Seekun is one of them, she represents curiosity. Seekun then ask where the Queen is, but they don't know and she explains that the Queen's life and Heart are seperated from the Heartiels. The elder then explains to Nagisa and Honoka what happened to the Queen and how Mepple and Mipple's change to the new cellphones is related, and how the three elements that make up the Queen should be close by to one-another. He also explains that Light and Darkness are two sides of the same coin and something similiar may have happened in the World of Darkness. They also comment that unless the queen is retuned that the power of Darkness might overtake them at any time. Pretty Cure is the only one who can prevent this by resurrecting the Queen. While they are taking, Seekun slips out the window and starts looking for the queen all on her own. It's then suddenly that Hikari is shown in a crowd of people looking up at the sun... Nagisa and Honoka meanwhile, notice her again as Hikari comments that she feels as if she's known them from a long time ago. But Honoka and Nagisa have no recollection of this strange girl. Hikari introduces herself, and that she feels that they can both teach her many things and helpd her figure out who and what she is. She suddenly disappears again. Mepple and Mipple note how she seems familiar to them, as if they met her before. Back in Nagisa's room, the Elder and Wisdom are telling Nagisa they have to find the missing Seekun, but she tells them to stay in her room and she and Honoka will search instead, due to them sticking out like a sore thumb. On the way to school, Nagisa bumps into Fujimura, then they begin with small talk on how good he looks in a high school uniform. After he leaves, Honoka shows up and the duo continue to school. Once there they see the new freshman students walk by and see Hikari with them! Rina and Shiho comment that the new girl seems mysterious. Meanwhile at the Mansion, the mysterious boy is running around and playing with the Zakenna butlers. As he does, something seems to be born from the darkness. After school, Nagisa and Honoka come to Akane's cafe when Nagisa mentions that a lot of things are on the menu and begins to wonder if Akane can handle so much work. It's then Akane introduces Hikari as her new partner, then ask Nagisa and Honoka if they have met "her cousin". Akane explains that she has been living with her, so she can attend Verone Academy and is helping her out at the shop. Nagisa and Honoka begin to speak with Hikari as she brings Nagisa some ice cream, accidentally she spills it and goes to get her another. But ask them not to tell Akane about it. Honoka begin talking to Hikari as Hikari brings Nagisa an ice cream cone The shop begins to get busy and Hikari runs off to attend to other customers. While Nagisa and Honoka feel low about not finding any of the Heartiels yet, its then Seekun shows up. Circulas then appears and starts asking where the queen is and attacks the girls, they ask of his identity as he calls out a Zakenna, which is easily defeated. Circulas runs back to the Mansion, where the boy and butlers greet him. There are three other shadows on the wall and Circulas comments that all of them are there to be the boy's power and instruct him on how to be dark king one day. Meanwhile Nagsia and Honoka worry that Circulas was looking for the Queen and wonder where they should be searching. Major Events *Kujou Hikari meets Fujita Akane and starts living with her and helping out in her shop. *Kujou Hikari appears at Verone Academy for the first time and becomes a first year student. *The first of the four guardians: Circulas, emerges from the darkness to attack Pretty Cure. Characters *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari *Fujita Akane *Wisdom *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Circulas *Fujimura Shougo *Misumi Rie *Zakenna / Butler Zakenna Gallery Mepple new form and card.jpg|Mepple new form and card Circulas full body.jpg|Circulas full body MH.Zakenna02.png|Episode 2 Zakenna Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart